The State
"The State is the premier military guild that introduced the possibility of organized, uniformed, and equipped guilds into the current age. The state is a powerhouse of new graphics, military training, leadership training, and justice. The State set the trend of “infantry” guilds, and is the example that countless have tried to imitate." -From 'About The State Military' The State was the largest military guild in Graal. Nearly all militaries currently in existence are inspired from it's organization, mission, and doctrine. While originally not intended to be a military, circumstances began moving the originally democratic and peaceful guild into a military dictatorship. The State is most closely associated with one of it's founders and long-time dictator, Auel Vist. However, many people have lead The State throughout it's lifetime besides Auel V. Some other leaders include General Kage Auel Kusan, General Viral Cruel, Colonel Sherlock Zor, General Pierce Kusan Vist, General Vulnus K. Consilim, General Morzan, Prime Minister James, Chancellor Roanoke Han, General Xinke Magnus, and King Rohan. History Pre-Unification Era The State was created from an alliance of empire guilds. These guilds were typically lead by a King or Emperor, and had an assortment of guilds such as a Guard, Army, Knights, or sometimes a parliament. While not all were empire guilds in this fashion, they all had some form of central authority which commanded lower commanders who in turn lead soldiers. They were all not very large. Comprised of 30-40 members at most. By the time The State was to be created, they were all long past their prime, and slowly fading away... The most notable and most prominent of these guilds were: Imperia, Valikoria, Elite Mercenaries, and the Bacseyian Confederation. By the time of The State's inception, the Bacseyian Confederation had been defeated by Imperia through a series of wars. These wars would later serve as the basis of war conduct and war doctrine for all militaries. While the Confederation still existed, Bacseyian remnants occasionally flared up to fight Imperia. Their leader: Harau Bacsey, had disappeared after the "Never Ending War" or as Imperians called it "The War of Paranoia". Imperia had also fallen into ruins. It was in the 9th Era when it joined The Stare. After King Auel ordered the disbandment of the Knights of Imperia, so as to make them Generals of the Imperian Army, the Knights rebelled and left Imperia. Without it's most skilled soldiers and leaders, Imperia was left to wither away and die. "King Auel became mad with power. He wanted to destroy the gods of Graal, and take over the whole territory. Members such as Xinke, Keith, Ryzallion and many others rebelled, and Imperia fell...again. " ''-Xinke Han, Imperian Commander'' Elite Mercenaries was lead by DeWolf (Later known as Viral). Formerly a large military contractor, it had hired out its manpower to some of the largest names out there. After a year since he had left, DeWolf returned and begun to sell towers that his guild had taken. Most of Valikoria's history remains unknown. It was the youngest of all the main factions, and was still small and in the process of growing when it joined The State. By this time, tower guilds had begun to monopolize the game. The implementation of the 10k hat reward had lead to more monopolies and the creation of Big Guilds. Characteristic smaller guilds were disappearing rapidly. The map was shrinking: even though York Town was added to the map, North Graal City was destroyed, SNC, Darkblade, and South Deadwood were all deleted. The rapid change occurring in the game created the perfect environment for The State's creation. Birth of The State (Old State) United by a vision of creating a player run government and society, the leaders of Elite Mercenaries, Imperia, and Valikorlia band together to create The Stare. King Auel, King James III, and CEO De Wolf sign The December Charter on December 18 2013, forfeiting their guilds sovereignty and creating The State Parliament, the first state guild. Nine days later on December 27, elections are held for the leadership of The State. Members of parliament hail from the three major factions, and nearly a dozen other guilds who were inspired to merge their guilds. Auel is elected King of The State, James is elected Prime Minister, and De Wolf (now known as Viral) is made General of the State Military. December 28, the State Constitution is ratified unanimously by parliament. December 29, A training program proposed to parliament that would train select individuals to become hackers, acting as living weapons for the military. After a long debate from the opposition party, an agreement is made to train three of these. A total of 10 are trained in secret by King Auel. The program was later known as The Alchemist Program. The only success of the program was Murphy. December 31, disgruntled representatives demand the ousting of King Auel and the implementation of a communist government. Lead by Minister of Justice, Xinke Han, the communist rebels are shut out of parliament. King Auel initiates Martial Law, dismissing parliament for 3 days and giving him total control of The State. The communist rebellion drained massive amounts of members from The State, and more than half of the representatives in parliament went traitor. King Auel dismisses parliament and the Prime Minister, and orders General Viral to use the military to quell the rebellion. In Early January, King Auel and members of the Alchemist program discover a method to distribute the state's custom bodies for free. They begin preparations to use this technology to revolutionize the game by creating the first real army in Graal. Shield uniforms are replaced with custom bodies, the State Military rapidly expands without parliament interference. Before, members of parliament (mostly communists) placed limits on the size of the military. Without any limitations, the Military expands to include 100+ members. Becomes a large towering guild. Parliament begins to wane. The Prime Minister becomes less active, meetings become infrequent and rare. Representatives lose interest and join the military for more powerful positions. King Auel's power in the state is unchecked at this point. The checks-and balances system established in the Constitution fails, and King Auel becomes the de-facto dictator of The State. Harau Bacsey returns to rechristen the Bacseyian Confederation as the Bacseyian Federation. Communist exiles flock under his banner. Skirmishes break out between The State and the Federation. By Mid-January, skirmishes fade out. General Viral, King Auel, and dozens of other military officers are all banned simultaneously for "intentionally scamming." By Late-January, the State is in ruins, at its peak in Early-January, it had 50 members on, controlled 3 towers at once, and was a revolutionary new guild. Now it was left with no leaders. Guilds begin copying The State in the absence of the State's presence. Modern State and SAFF After two weeks of turmoil and chaos, King Auel and military officers (with the exception of Viral) return from ban. King Auel summons the remaining loyal state members, and forms the State Supreme Council, a successor to Parliament that will act as the governing body. Members of the Supreme Council would be known as 'Councilors', and every two weeks a Chairman would be elected who would lead the State and act as Commander in Chief. Auel was elected first Chairman of this new state. Chairman Auel redirects The State's efforts towards civilian and government functions, creating a justice, financial, and other government departments. The Old State's complex and tower-based State Military system is reformed into the innovative State Assault Federal Forces. The rank and chain of command is simplified and restructured for autonomy and rapid response. New, sleeker uniforms are issued that include innovative new features such as the ability to salute. Females are still relatively excluded with a lack of a female uniform. After the fall of Old State from the banning of officers, new State-inspired guilds were created and refused to rejoin the guild from which they derived. They would lure lower ranking soldiers, offering higher positions and inflated ranks while having no power attached to them. Lead by warlords craving the power of the State, they would undermine and attempt to depose Chairman Auel. The new SAFF rapid-response, war-based system was perfect for dealing with them. SAFF engages terrorist and state rebel guilds to great success. Many new SAFF teams are formed. The Alchemist program is cancelled by the Supreme Council. 80% of SAFF is banned for a week, though the ban is lifted after 24 hours. The reasons for this ban was unknown, though it is later rumored to be that The State was posing a threat to the status quo. This begins to happen more and more frequently over the next few weeks. The State begins to become more anti-administration. On March 31st, 2013, Chairman Auel disbands The State as a safety measure to protect the soldiers of SAFF, much to their protest. The banning stops after The State is disbanded, showing that they were being banned for being in The State. Many members quit without The State. Auel follows leads that will make him invulnerable to bans and give him the power to unban others. After a month of searching and testing, Auel returns with the power to ban other players and to unban others by using the same methods The State used to distribute custom freely. The State is re-created again in the era known as "The Renewed State", where it reached new heights. The Renewed State April 7, 2013: After securing the safety of the accounts of members and perfecting Old State uniform technology, Auel restarts The State as a dictatorship. The State is reorganized like the Old State Military. It lacks a parliament or any government functions. The vision of the future changes from one of peaceful government, society, and democracy. It is now a State of conquest, dominance, and military. It's plan: divide the game into 5 regions and conquer each. The main guild is Central Command, lead by General Auel. Old State uniforms are re-distributed. State Rebels and spies are put down through extensive use of martial law. Wars are fought with new military factions risen in the State's 1-month absence. These include: Central Revolution, Anti-State, Imperial, and Golden Military. Captain Shaw, a long-time state officer since Old State is made an Administrator by Graal. No longer free to lead the 1st Infantry Battalion he is made a Colonel and relieved of command. Military training increases. Without focusing on government or civilian projects, the entirety of The State's efforts is on training new generals who will command the other 4 regions. The most notable product of this training is Kage Auel Kusan. The 2nd most decorated officer in State history after General Viral (Although after his commitment with The State, Kusan resembled Viral mostly compared to anyone else and was considered by most the greatest General in The State). Rising through the ranks at unprecedented speed, Kusan is the first person to start as a private and reach General (most enlisted ranks never reached General, Generals were typically chosen from officers who started as officers). Kusan was made the next Auel for his exceptional leadership abilities, knowledge, and loyalty to The State. Many rebel factions were defeated, but the Republic formed into Arcadia. The State-Arcadian conflicts are the longest, and bloodiest in State history. While The State destroyed them in battle, their morale and existence was not destroyed. Led by Sol, Peter, and Manji, the Arcadian Legions were peaceful and did not directly oppose The State. However, warmongering State leaders cited Arcadia's use of state equipment as warrant for their destruction. The State-Arcadian conflicts were highly unpopular, and despite Arcadian requests for peace treaties, General Auel refused to stop until Arcadia was completely destroyed. The Sentinels were deployed to fight them in warfare, and became infamous as the super-soldiers of The State. Invincible, silent, and skilled, the Sentinels were feared and respected by all. To fight a Sentinel was considered an honor only surpassed by defeating one. Fiercely loyal to Auel, when one saw a Sentinel's golden armor and swords, they knew that Auel was nearby. If the State Military was Auel's sword, The Sentinels were his shield, serving as his bodyguards wherever he went. But despite the onslaught of shield and sword, Arcadia remained. The State was being damaged more from members deserting, tired of fighting a war without good reason. To destroy Arcadia, and the new resurgence of Imperial (not to be confused with Imperia), Roanoke was created. A fake account claiming to be the mentor of Auel. It gave hope to Arcadians and other anti-state rebels as their secret weapon that would destroy The State and give them peace. Roanoke gave them free uniforms, unbeknownst to them, controlled by Auel. After giving free uniforms to most of Arcadia's officer staff and to the leader of Imperial, Sherlock, the Trojan horse was complete. Auel triggered the ban, banning all of them for 1 hour scaring them into submission, the ban could be triggered at anytime or extended for longer lengths. This new weapon turned The State's worst enemy into it's most powerful weapon. It was the result of Auel's month long research, learning how to ban and prevent bans. Arcadia surrendered and became a colony of The State. Peter Rhodes accepted defeat and disbanded his guild, his officers joined The State as enlisted soldiers as humiliation. Female members of Arcadia, who were unaffected, continued fighting The State lead by Alyssa. This flaw is noticed, and is corrected when Arcadia is reborn. General Auel became conflicted over the use of bans to crush the enemies of The State, going against his anti-admin rebellion. He disappears and leaves The State in the hands of Kusan. The Unitary State Republic Inspired by the former ideals of The State, and disgusted with his own actions, Auel attempts to re-create a government based State, the Unitary State Republic (USR). It involved all of the three intended aspects of the original State: society, government, and military. The society was divided into five castes: The Royal Family, The Nobility, Skilled Workers, Unskilled Workers, Outcasts. The society aspect was never fully implemented. The Government of the USR was divided into three branches: The Prime Minister, The Supreme Council, and The General Assembly. Reinstating the checks and balances of the Constitution, the Prime Minister was limited to two terms of two weeks. He could only be nominated by the Supreme Council, and approved by the General Assembly. The Supreme Council was made up of the top 15 military officials, government directors, and influential members of the USR. The General Assembly was made of representatives from USR protectorates and colonies, a jury-like system of random citizens, and elected officials requested to serve. The Assembly was in charge of proposing, debating, and revoking laws. The Military of the USR was also divided into three branches: The Infantry Corps., The State Federal Navy, and the Knights. The Infantry Corps. was a hybrid based off of the Old State Military and the SAFF Teams. Teams were numbered and organized under the Infantry Corps and equipped with helmets and more modern combat bodies. They were designed for intimidation and fear, rather than respectability and ceremony like previous uniforms and equipment. This equipment would later be the basis for State Militia gear several months later. The State Federal Navy utilized state shields and technology to create boats. It was a failed attempt, and the glitch used to stand on water was patched. It was lead by Admiral Orfeo. The Knights were a group of elite soldiers who operated within the Infantry Corps. and Navy, but were exempt from taking orders from superiors. No knights were ever made. A fourth, unofficial branch was created: The State Security Forces. It was a secret police unit that dispersed anti-state riots in the city through use of bombings and riot control. It also rooted out spies and traitors within the State. Despite the highly organized system of the USR, it was the weakest and smallest of all the State eras. It's highly anticipated Navy never worked. It was divided and uncentralized, leading to a lack of unity and function. The State in Era A common suggestion due to the military theme was to start a State in era. The venture proves to be unprofitable. While classic had a need for a more interesting and different type of guild that provided order, Era had no need. The administration was creating enough content to keep players entertained. The project is cancelled while at the same time, Sherlock Zor re-creates The State in classic to unify the growing military factions. The Absolute State Viral and Auel return to classic to assist Sherlock's new State. Auel is given command of the 1st State Battalion and it's infantry units. Taking up the ranks of Colonel, Lieutenant Colonel, and Major, Auel, Sherlock, and Viral get to work purging Graal of every military they deemed 'inferior'. Warfare is successful. Military campaigns, warfare, bans, and diplomacy unite all of the other militaries under the banner of The State in two short weeks. Project Genesis 2.0 is completed. Creating on-map bases begins. The first of these is Fort Richard. Created from shield parts and drones, the State makes on-map encampments to occupy territory and enforce their rule. Auel and Viral jointly quit and ban themselves on the anniversary of the December Charter. Viral never returns. Auel disappears for a month. The Last Auelian Era Auel returns to become the dictator of Graal. Expanding his forces and influence, he rapidly conquers the military factions that emerged since his absence. Former state soldiers flock under the New State. Massive rallies, parades, and the spread of propaganda bring the State to its largest point in history. Openly calling himself Führer Auel and occupying the city, The State attracts the hatred of many. Anti-Auel riots are staged daily. The State reaches new levels of efficiency in recruitment, training, management under the leadership of the senior staff. While officially a dictatorship, The State was really an oligarchy the officers under the leadership of Auel. As one sergeant said, "Auel is the Captain of Captains". The most important officers during this time were the five Generals: General Pierce, Major Generals Sherlock, Morzan, and Vulnus, and Brigadier General Slinger. Beneath them were the most essential officers: Lieutenant Colonel James, Lieutenant Colonel Senlok, Major Grizz, Captain Chase, Captain Ghost and their lieutenants. New uniforms are created that use sleeves to display ranks while retaining the classic old-blue uniform look. Overcoats with camouflage are introduced, and more uniforms are distributed and bought by members than any time in State history. Auel openly begins exterminating babies. Rounding them up in houses and slaughtering them. He offers rewards to any adopter or player who brings babies to these slaughterhouses, turning the entire game loose on them. The daycare center was shut down. Dozens of members inside block all talking inside with spam, babies who leave were killed by state soldiers outside, while state hackers would rip apart the inside with bombs. This ended after admins intervened and warped state members out. Opposition builds up and is unified under a loose confederacy of anti-state guilds that survived the initial campaign of conquest. Dedicated to stopping Auel these guilds include: In Deorum Vivum, Riders of Rohan, Disciples of Discord (formerly State Militia V of Northern Command, gone traitor under leadership of Major Lendo), and Sparta (formerly State Security Forces, gone traitor under leadership of Major Falcon). Warfare finally breaks out at Belle Island, where The State ambushes members of Riders of Rohan. The State shuts down the island and kills everyone who enters. Rohan calls in reinforcements, and a large-scale battle breaks out. The State drives them out, Rohan and allies flee to Dozer's. The State follows and defeats them there. Ryuker Lukan, a rebel defects to the State and turns his guild into a Garrison. Disregarding the rebellion as a small threat, Auel ignored the rebellion as the primary focus of the state. Instead working on graphics and expansion of his forces. While closing The State for one day to recruitment, rebel forces ambush and defeat State soldiers in a skirmish. The State, which had never lost a battle before is shocked. Führer Auel gets word of it, and wages total war on the rebellion at Dozer's. While initially winning, Elysia, lead by former State-General Kusan turns the tide of battle against his former brothers. The Elysian Guard coupled with the Rebellion, began to outnumber The State Military. The battle is the largest in history, and takes six hours. The rebellion leaves the battlefield after agreeing to a ceasefire with The State., and Elysia was defeated when all their members leave the battlefield. Tired from combat, all sides avoid another battle for the next four days. General Slinger, thinking that he is being exploited by the State goes traitor. Lead by Soren, a former member of Elite Mercenaries, one of the founding guilds of The State, the rebellion battles The State for the last time at Belle Island, where the fighting began. Two hours of fighting lead to no victor, but the rebellion is outnumbered. The fate of the battle was left to guild spar at the Belle Battle Arena. The State easily defeats the rebellion and destroys their morale, Soren quits Graal (Although he returned later), and many members of the rebellion defect and/or quit. Führer Auel addresses his men for the last time. He reveals his intentions to become a dictator was to become the most hated person in the game, so as to make them forget about hating each other. Having succeeded in becoming the most hated player in the game, Auel leaves for the last time after inspecting his troops for the last time. Age of the Power Struggle When Auel quit, he left his legacy in the hands of Morzan, a long time friend and servant to Auel. After a few day, Morzan ended the State claiming it was, "A purge of the unloyal". A third Age of Chaos ensued, and small militaries had quick rises and quick falls. After about a month, Morzan brought it back, attracting old State members and some of its old leaders. Morzan tried to introduce a government to the State and created a Parliament, where anyone with intelligence and experience could join and have a say in the State. Here Vulnus became a minister, and created a new circle of influence. Ultimately becoming more powerful in Morzan, being able to stage a coup at any given moment. It was around this time The Red Order or TRO was formed, which soon turned into the Sith-Jedi-Republic Alliance, or more commonly known as, "Star Wars". The Sith Leader Time, consistently provoked the State, and Vulnus held a rigged parliament Vote for the creation of "The Embassy" a ploy to unify, TRO, Jedi, Byzantium, and a few minor Clans. However, he never actually did, because he decided to not establish cross-guild relations and rather have himself act as a pan-political figure to keep peace, thus spreading his influence and power. Vulnus also convinced Morzan to make him the single General of State, for the first time in a long while the State was starting to see some structure and organization. However, Morzan didn't have a desire to lead and after a few talks with Auel, Morzan handed leadership to Sherlock. Vulnus had learned of Sherlock's plans to destroy the State before he was leader, but he wasn't online to stop the transition. Sherlock instantly kicked Vulnus because he knew Vulnus's influence was greater then his own. Vulnus got several tags, and was repeatedly kicked he still acted as General even in this State. Vulnus's circle of high ranking members kept getting him inside, but Sherlock eventually was able to lock him out for a decent amount of time. In those twenty minuets Sherlock kicked many experienced officers, and promoted unqualified members destroying the infrastructure of the State. Morzan contacted Vulnus realizing what Sherlock was doing, Vulnus withdrew his circle and his circle in turn withdrew everyone in their influence, Morzan and Vulnus created a new State, and Sherlock changed the name of the State Guild, ending it. After a few days Morzan transferred leadership to Vulnus, making the "Big Three" Generals of the Last Auelian Era all have leadership at a certain point in this Era. Vulnus got to work right away, starting development and infrastructural changes, giving the State the leader it deserved for the first time in this Era. Time got in contact with Vulnus, giving him threats for money, under pain of hacks, Vulnus used his greater of understanding of how hacks and glitches work to scare off Time, simply making him look like a fool. After a few days in Vulnus's leadership, he opened recruitment, and the State spent hours trying to recruit, failing to receive members, because swarms of anti-State followed them everywhere, spreading rumors, some true some false. In these hours, not a single person was recruited, Vulnus knew he had to do something. He got his officers to make a vote, which passed with more then 50%. Cycling the State into something else, a different name, a different look, and slightly different purpose, and different goals, while at the same time keeping deep State roots. Alteria was born as this new place, and members flocked, flocked, at this new demonstration of power and organization, with the only thing really changed as the State. Note from The Overseer * Neo State. * The Nation. * Xinke's State. (The one that was overthrown by the officers, turning it into Kusan's State before it fell) * Auellian Imperia, Again. * The Republic. * Rohan's State. * Heathcliff's Debatably Fake, Perhaps Real, It is Disputed, State. * The State that was deleted. Nothing special about this era... It was just deleted. * Han Dynasty. (When it was a startup State guild, not as it is today, an honorary tag) This article has not been updated in a very, very long time. Above are a few State eras I can think of, off the top of my head. Unfortunately, a lot of State history may be lost forever due to forgetful people. -Roanoke Han, Wikia Overseer Notable State Guilds & Units State Infantry III '- An elite unit formerly under the leadership of Auel Kusan. Participated in key battles in the State-Arcadian conflicts and an instrumental role in suppressing countless rebellions. '''State Infantry I '- Oldest infantry unit within The State. '''The Garcia Team - The first SAFF team, led by Commander Shaw Garcia. The Bowen Team - A prominent SAFF team led by Commander Pierce Bowen. SAFF Command - Served as military command guild for SAFF. Led by (former) Prime Minister, James Fernadoux. The State Military - Served as the military command guild for most of State history. Founded by General Viral. The State Parliament - The flagship guild of The State during the Old State era. Led by Prime Minister James. The State Supreme Council - The flagship guild of The State during the SAFF era. Led by Chairman Auel. State Northern Command - Commanded by General Father during the Last Auelian Era. State Militia V - A rebel guild from State Northern Command that defected to the Rebellion. State Military Academy - A training guild lead by Headmaster Morzan. Projects & Technology The State's success can be largely attributed to it's research, technology, and graphics. Advancements in technology were made thanks to State Projects. The impacts of these projects would change the military world forever. Project Genesis Project Genesis was a graphics project that revolutionized graphics in the game. The project was designed to equip an entire army with never before seen uniforms and equipment. In the first phase, a dozen code uniforms were released, followed by the mass production and distribution of custom uniforms, then weaponry for the soldiers. The uniforms and codes developed in Project Genesis have served as the template in some form for over 95% of all military equipment and uniforms created since. Project Genesis is largely responsible for the success and growth of the Era of Militaries, without it, the military community would not have had the same appeal to many. Project Trailblazer Project Trailblazer was an ongoing focus by the State for off map exploration and colonization. The State Military has undertaken more than 36 off map expeditions over several years. With time, more advanced methods for off map travel developed. Early expeditions were possible thanks to three brothers with off map knowledge. They joined the State Military in the early days, but when they vanished, the possibility of off map travel vanished with them. Travels were limited to the Northwest Mountain Area. The second wave of expeditions began when Auel developed the Portal System, a series of noob hacked accounts (portals) married to accounts with 2p mounts that would allow the transportation of players off map. Unfortunately, the hacked accounts were extremely unstable and random. When used, the destination of the portals was random, often not even off map and it would take an hour to load the hack. These limits hampered serious off map plans. The third wave of expeditions began after the State vs. Rebellion war concluded. Fusing knowledge given to the State by General Slinger with the portal system, the State created a new improved portal system that allowed stable, permanent portals to be placed off map. The Ranger Regiment built and used this system extensively, with many rangers being slain by administrators while mapping routes and laying down portals. A planned transit authority and public transportation system never came to fruition however. Project Genesis 2.0 Project Genesis 2.0 was a second step of Project Genesis which involved the creation of on map bases and usable equipment for armies. Project G-W Project G-W stands for G-Weapons, advanced Sentinels augmented with new hacks such as super speed and invincibility. Given the high price for the development of the G-Weapons, the plan was eventually scrapped in exchange for simply training high ranking members advanced combat hacks.